Microelectromechanical (MEMS) devices are commonly used in many applications, including for example, the MEMS gyroscope (“gyro”), the MEMS oscillator, etc. Oscillation in the MEMS applications, however, is subject to large manufacturing process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations. The quality factor Q in the MEMS, which is defined as the ratio of the energy stored in the resonator to the energy lost in one cycle, also varies. As a result, when a fixed voltage is applied to different MEMS devices, the responses of the different MEMS devices vary (e.g., one device moves a longer distance than another device). Further, the charge pump that provides the high voltage (e.g., 15-20 V) to the MEMS in many approaches generates a high voltage without considering the voltage demand from the MEMS, and, as a result, consumes high (e.g., extra) power. Consequently, there is a need to improve the above deficiencies of MEMS and their related applications.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.